Found Some One To Love
by wildcats2016
Summary: Troy and Gabriella want to find some one to love. Troy and Gabriella eventually realized that they found love in each other.


**Chapter 1**

Gabriella was sitting in the backyard and reading a book. While she was reading the book, she also was doing some thinking too. Gabriella wondered if she would ever have a boyfriend to love. So she finish reading the book and then went into the house to get a bottle of water to drink. Gabriella went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. Maria saw her daughter and told her that they were getting new neighbors. Gabriella asked her mom when the new neighbors would be moving in next door.

Maria told her daughter that the new neighbors should be moving in later on that day. Gabriella then asked her mom if their new neighbors had any kids. Maria told her daughter that their new neighbors have a son. So Gabriella told her mom she was going to go back outside for a while. She was back outside and sitting in the chair. Gabriella wondered if their new neighbors son was cute. She could not wait to meet their new neighbors.

Meanwhile Troy asked his mom and dad why they had to move for. Jack told his son that he got a job coaching the East High Wildcats basketball team. Jack and Lucille told their son that he will like living in Albuquerque. Troy was also doing some thinking too. Troy wondered if he would find a girl to be his girlfriend. Troy knew he wanted to find some one to love. Troy asked his parents if they were almost to their new house. Jack told his son that they were almost there.

A few minutes later Troy and his parents arrived at their new house. They parked the car and got out of it. The moving van arrived at the house and parked in the driveway. Troy started helping his parents carry stuff in the house. Lucille was on her way into the house , when she look over to the house next to them and saw a girl sitting outside. Lucille went in the house to start unpacking the boxes and putting stuff a way.

Gabriella looked over at the house that was next door and saw the new neighbors taking their stuff in the house. She then saw Troy and realized how good looking he was. Gabriella went in the house and told her mom that the new neighbors were moving in the house. Maria told Gabriella that they were going to meet the new neighbors in a few minutes. So Gabriella went to get her phone and purse. Maria asked Gabriella if she was ready to go. Gabriella told her mom she was ready to go. So Maria picked the plate of cookies up and they left the house.

They went next door and went up to the door. Maria knocked on the door and waited for some one to answer. Lucille answered the door and said hi to Maria. Maria said to Lucille that she is their next door neighbor and that she came over to welcome her to the neighborhood. Lucille asked Maria if she and her daughter wanted to come in. Maria told Lucille that she and her daughter would love to come in.

So Lucille let Maria and Gabriella into the house and shut the door. Maria gave the plate of cookies to Lucille. Maria interduced herself and her daughter to Lucille. Lucille saw her son Troy and told him to come meet their next door neighbors. Troy walked over to his mom and she interduce him to Maria and Gabriella. Maria said to Troy that it is nice to meet you. Troy looked up and saw Gabriella looking at him. Troy could not believe how beautiful Gabriella was. Gabriella looked into Troy's blue eyes and could not believe how handsome he was.

Lucille and Maria saw how Troy and Gabriella were looking at each other. Troy and Gabriella told their moms they were going to go outside. So they went outside and sat in the chairs. Troy and Gabriella were talking and getting to know each other. Lucille and Maria went to the kitchen to talk. Lucille said to Maria that she thinks Troy and Gabriella are going to become a couple. Maria told Lucille that she agrees with her .

Troy asked Gabriella if he could have her cell phone number. Gabriella told Troy that he could have her cell phone number as long as she can have his cell phone number. So they gave each other their cell phone numbers and put them in the phone. Troy said Gabriella that he knows they just meant and was wondering if you would go out on a date with me. Gabriella told Troy she would love to go on a date with him.

Troy told Gabriella that she was beautiful. Gabriella told Troy that he was handsome. They did some more talking. Lucille asked Maria if she wanted to stay for dinner. Maria told Lucille that she would love to stay for dinner. So Lucille checked the dinner and then went back to talking to Maria. Jack came into the kitchen and saw his wife talking to Maria. Lucille interduced her husband to Maria. Lucille told her husband that Maria and her daughter Gabriella were staying for dinner. Jack asked his wife if dinner was ready.

Lucille checked the dinner and told her husband that dinner was ready. Lucille asked her husband to tell their son and Gabriella that dinner was ready. Jack saw Troy and Gabriella talking to each other in the backyard. Troy saw his dad and asked him if dinner was ready. Jack told his son and Gabriella that dinner was ready. Troy and Gabriella went back in the house to eat dinner. So they ate dinner together.

After dinner they talked a little bit longer. An hour later Maria told Lucille that she and her daughter needed to head home. Lucille told Maria that she would see her tomorrow then. Troy told Gabriella that he would see her tomorrow too. So Maria and Gabriella left the Bolton house and went back home for the night.

Gabriella told her mom that Troy had asked her out on a date for tomorrow night. Maria could tell that her daughter was happy that she has a date with Troy. Gabriella said goodnight to her mom and went to her bedroom. She got ready for bed and then sent a goodnight text to Troy. Gabriella got into her bed and went to sleep for the night. Maria made sure the doors were locked and then went to bed for the night too.

Please Review!

A / N This story is only going to have 10 to 14 chapters. The next chapter will be Troy and Gabriella's date.


End file.
